


A Mere Echo

by Protagonist_Scum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Allura and Coran are Garrison Instructors, Allura has pretty dark brown hair, Altean Hunk, Altean Matt, Altean Pidge, Altean Shiro, Altean lance, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Half Altean/Half Galra Keith, Human Allura, Human Coran, M/M, Matthew has white hair, Minor Character Death, Quintessence BS, The Holts are Altean Royalty, The color of their marks match the color of their lions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protagonist_Scum/pseuds/Protagonist_Scum
Summary: Altea was doomed, and it was too late to stop it.Matthew Holt, the Prince of Altea, was ordered by his father to take the Paladins and the Lions of Voltron far away from the Galra Empire. What he didn't expect was to rope in two humans into the grand scheme of taking down the Galra Empire 10,000 years later.AU in which the Paladins are Altean while the Alteans are humans.





	

He couldn’t do this.

 

Yet he had to. This was the only way to keep the Paladins and the Lions out of Zarkon’s clutches. If he couldn’t save them, the Universe might as well be conquered by the bloodthirsty Emperor.

 

He glanced back at the door before placing his hands on the controls for the Castle of Lions. Now all he had to do was wormhole around the universe and hide all of the Lions, except the Black Lion that was going to stay inside of the castle.

 

The roar of the engines made no difference to the destruction upon his world. Altea was a goner to the Galra. They hadn’t acted fast enough. They hadn’t seen it all until it was too late. They should’ve taken notice to how the Black Lion out right ignored Zarkon. Yet, they all were so very busy with other things than to see the threat that held a gun to their head. Now it was time to run and hide until the time came to fight back.

 

He dared one last look at their home before making a wormhole jump.

 

The purple and blue colors of the wormhole surrounded the ship. Now leaving him alone in painful silence.

 

His gaze then went to cryogenic pods, they were ready to put everyone into deep sleep at a press of the button. He’d make sure to do that once he hid all of the Lions. For now, he needed their presence, even if they were sleeping, they were still there.

 

His younger sister, the Princess was frozen, his husband, and some of his best friends. They were all frozen until they had a better chance at fighting the Galra. After the Black Lion rejected King Zarkon, his husband, Shiro, rose up to the station and became the Black Paladin.

 

They had been unable to form Voltron when the old Paladins started to die off and new ones came to replace them. Since Voltron could not be made, it was the near perfect time to take the Universe when the defender was trying to make sense of it all.

 

All of these Paladins were new to the position, Keith, a Galra and Altean half-breed had been on the team the longest. Then came along his precious sister, Katie, as the Green Paladin. The Paladin before was captured and then killed by a group of hired hitmen. Who he assumed was hired by Zarkon while he was still in control on the Black Lion. Then came Shiro. Its obvious what happened there. Then the last Yellow Paladin sacrificed herself for Hunk, in turn Hunk became the Yellow Lion. Finally, the Blue Paladin, most loyal of them all, tried to reason with Zarkon. Lance soon came along to fill that void in the group. Even now, they didn’t have a good enough connection to properly form Voltron. His peaceful planet was thrown off its axis into a war they could not win.

 

He was Matthew Holt, the Prince of Altea, the Heir of the Castle of Lions. He was tasked with saving Voltron and their Paladins from death, even if it meant his own death. His job was to fly the Castle of Lions. He was to take care of the Lions, for his life force was tied to them, and the Paladins, who were much like a crazy family. It was his responsibility to keep them all safe. It scared him. The thought of losing the family. The thought of dying. All of that scared him, but he had no one to talk to as he flew the ship out of the wormhole. His father told him what rested on his shoulders, and he’d do that with great pride for his father.

 

His task had only begun.

 

~

 

_Samuel Holt, the King of Altea knew how hopeless the situation was. The Paladins couldn’t form Voltron yet. So, he could do the next best thing, send them away until they could form Voltron. Samuel may not be a general, but he was one thing, a genius. He knew there was no way he could defeat the Galra army, especially now. So he sent his son, daughter, their last hope away until they can come back stronger than before._

 

_He knew he was going to die._

 

_It was a sacrifice to save the rest of the universe one day._

 

_It was sacrifice he was willing to make._

 

_“Tell me Holt, where would I find your son?”_

 

_The answer was only silence._

 

_“Hm? Not telling me? We have all day. Voltron will be mine whether you like it or not.”_

 

_There was a loud grunt as the King of Altea was brought to standing position, his hands bound behind him._

 

_“Voltron will never be yours again! You gave up that right!”_

 

_Oh how those words paid dearly. A loud moan of pain came from the man who was thrown to the ground. His body making a loud thump when it collided with the floor._

 

_“Ah, let me guess.”_

 

_Zarkon was no fool either. He didn’t become the Paladin of the Black Lion just by leadership alone. He was smart, cunning, and he was not a man to mess with._

 

_Another grunt filled the room as Samuel was kicked down when he tried to get up._

 

_“You’ll never tell me. All wills can be broken. I have plenty of time to break yours, King Holt.”_

 

_Once again he was met with silence._

 

_“Or perhaps even you don’t know so I can never take it out of you. That’ll be just fine. When I’m done with you. You will be begging for death much like your son will be when I find him with the keys to the castle.”_

 

_Samuel was then forced to get up and to look out the window; To watch his planet slowly being destroyed._

 

_“I’m enjoying the view very much, aren’t you Holt?”_

 

~

 

Matthew shakily pressed the button that lowered down all of the Paladins, freezing them in cryogenic freeze until a later date. Now that act was done, he opened up the star charts. With that his hazel eyes searched for a planet that had little known life. The Lions were now safe, it was now time to hide their handlers

 

“Hey guys… I guess we’re going to the outer rim of the universe.”

 

There was once silence as the answer. He’d have to get used to.

 

The star charts surrounded him, filling the whole room. Hazel eyes searched every single choice. The planet needed to be remote, relatively new, and no life that could possibly give them away.

 

Soon enough he found a suitable planet to land on. It was still fairly knew, that much he could tell. It was a remote planet. It would take quite a bit to find them. With all of that in mind, Matthew landed the ship with a soft sigh.

 

It was his time to leave.

 

Matthew left the command deck, slowly making his way through his castle, through his home. He didn’t dare to let all of the memories of that place to come to him. It would hurt to much and he wouldn’t be able to leave.

 

Halfway to the pods, Matthew stopped to look at his appearance. What he saw was surely different from the Matthew who’d be sitting in his husbands arms, talking about a journey Shiro went on.

 

The workaholic he was kept him up late, but he has never looked this dead. He never looked this bad. He never looked like he was a walking corpse. It was clear he was tired, he was even slouching! His mother would’ve have allowed him to ever do that. Not to mention that his white hair was more of a mess than it usually was. All he could do was sigh, run a hand through his hair and walk to pods.

 

Once he made it to the pod, a pod his dad made for situation like this one, he climbed in. Thankfully it already had a crystal powering the ship, it would’ve been troublesome if he needed to use his own quintessence.

 

Matthew’s fingers pressed a few buttons, pulled a few levers, and he left the castle with ease. The ship hovered for a bit as he looked at the castle. It was time to say goodbye, or rather, a _see you soon._ His closed his eyes, mentally turning everything off in the castle. There were some perks when your life force is connected to such an object.

 

The castle slowly went dark, the light blue of the castle never glowing. It was now just an abandoned castle on an evolving planet. Matthew spared himself one last glance before controlling the pod to leave the system

 

Eventually he just set the ship on autopilot. He had no idea where to go, but all he knew was that it had to be more than just far away from the Galra fleet. His quintessence, or rather that fact he was the heir to the castle, he’d be the only one to open the castle.

 

There was the thought if he were to get caught, sadly he’d be forced to give up being heir, giving up some of his quintessence to the next hair. Shiro, his husband was the next hair, the white tuff of hair on his husband’s head proved it so. Yet, if he were to die, and Shiro was next heir, that makes the problem of waking the other Paladins. That was something Matthew decided to worry about at a later date.

 

His hazel gaze went to the cryopod right behind him, knowing that he’d have to go into that soon enough. Maybe he was just procrastinating, afraid that he’d wake up in a time vastly different from the one he was in now.

 

Eventually, the never ending space got to him. It was too quiet. There was no way to talk to his family. There was too much of a risk of bringing unneed attention if he dared to stop at a planet.

 

“I guess it’s time… If I ever want to see my family again.”

 

The prince took of the harness, getting up from his seat. He threw in a few commands to the pod, telling it to just keep moving unless there was danger. If there was danger, he was to awaken, otherwise keep him asleep until someone else woke him.

 

Matthew carefully laid himself in the pod, giving himself some time to relax and mentally prepare himself for what he may see when he wakes up.

 

“Start the cryogenic process now.”

 

The ship did exactly what it was ordered, the last thing Matthew felt was the cool air surrounding him.

 

~

 

_“... I… We destroyed the Lions to keep it out of your hands… You’ll never have the strongest weapon…”_

 

_“So be it.”_

  
_A sickening snap filled the room._

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, so there are bound to be my foolish mistakes. Corrections, feedback, criticism, and suggestions are most certainly welcome!
> 
> The next chapter we shall be meeting Allura and Coran, then maybe some more backstory on the Paladins.


End file.
